Arsonist
Latin Confederation |role = * Infiltration * Firestarter |useguns = * Makeup kit * Napalm charges (against structures) |tier = 3 |techlvl = 9 |hp = 125 |armortype = Flak |speed = 5 |sight = 8 |cost = $1500 |time = 0:35 (base 0:54) |produced = Soviet Barracks |req = Battle Lab |groundattack = |cooldown = 240 frames (16 in-game seconds) |range = 1.5 |ability = * Can disguise as enemy infantry ** Has a cooldown of 100 frames (6.7 in-game seconds) * Napalm charges take 880 frames (58.7 in-game seconds) to detonate and starts fires which lingers for 500 frames (33.3 in-game seconds) and causes damage every frame (0.07 in-game seconds) over a radius of 0.5 ** The napalm charge will not detonate if the building it is planted to is sold |notes = * Resistant to fire damage * Napalm charges can be detected and defused by Engineers * Unaffected by firepower buffs/debuffs |artist = Lao-Tze |actor = George "Seòras" Exley |infantry = 1 }} The 'Arsonist ' is an infiltration unit used by the Latin Confederation whose aim is to secretly set enemy bases on fire. Official description Somewhere between the wicked Crazy Ivans and the careful Saboteurs are the Arsonists, Latin Confederation's masters of silent and unexpected building demolition. Capable of wearing a disguise just like the Saboteur or Allied Spy, the Arsonists can get past enemy defenses and forces which are unable to see through the trickery and set enemy units or buildings on fire. This fire is especially useful for causing havoc in bases which are not protected well enough as it is guaranteed to take down at least a building or two if planted successfully. The Arsonist will not lose his disguise while setting things on fire, however an Engineer might be able to get rid of the napalm charge before it is set off.Soviet Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview Arsonist sounds like a combination of Crazy Ivan and Saboteur, both capable of disguising and installing destructive weapons on the building, but firestarters instead of explosives. When there are no disguise detectors in the target base, Arsonist can take a long time in the base, put enough firestarters and then quietly leave. Obviously, like all infiltration units (except Clairvoyant) and Scorpion Cell Hijacker, Arsonists need to avoid any of disguise detectors especially Attack Dog when they are in action. Appearances Cooperative * First Arsonists are seen in Money Source, they are required to set fire to Allies' Tech Artillery Bunkers so that the MCVs could get into the battlefield safely. * In Mind Over Matter, the Soviet General will send Arsonists to destroy Psychic Beacon. Act Two * Arsonists become trainable in Thread of Dread. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Arsonist replaces the Hijacker which belongs to the Confederation in 3.0. * The Arsonist's original SHP sprite is a public asset and can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (note: found in Lao Tze's RA2 Units Pack Ver 25 and possibly older); named as Saboteur, and file name is sabo.shp. See also * Hijacker References zh:纵火狂 Category:Infantry Category:Soviet Union Category:Latin Confederation